Kankuro the Puppet master
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: Yakusha left Konoha to escape her family whe she was very young. She returned years later with new intentions, when she meats Kankuro of suna. What can Kankuro do to help her? And more impotantly, love? kankuro never gets a girl so this is for him
1. Chapter 1

Well, there she stood. Standing in front of the gate that lead to the village she once called home. About 5 years ago, she left. Now she stood there. She had been on her own since she was nine and it was no easy task, but she left the stupid village as soon as she became a Genin, and she had to teach her self everything, and had to learn everything on her own. Now she was back, for some reason to Konohagakure.  
"Hey"  
The girl turned around. 'Oh it's the guards.' she thought rolling her eyes. "What do you want"  
"Who are you? Why are you here??" The first guard questioned.  
"Can't you tell from my headband on my arm, that I am from this stupid village? Oh and my name is Yakusha. If you don't believe me just go and ask your Hokage up there. She would know me"  
"Fine. Carry on." The second guard reluctantly said.  
She walked through the gate and found an apartment where she would stay. She put her belongings down and walked outside. She decided to go to the monument of the five Hokage of the village . She stood there thinking about why she was here, and about her troubled past with her family.  
"So. You finally came back"  
"Heh. Yeah. Never though you'd become Hokage though"  
"I didn't either. But this little pest convinced me enough. I would introduce you to him and the other Chuunin and Jonin your age, but they are all busy"  
"I dont' care about them." Yakusha turned around and left the fifth Hokage by herself.  
"Yakusha, you know, if you need anything, you can come to me. Like before"  
"Tsunande. I don't need anyone's help anymore. I left this freakin' village when I was nine, and I have seemed to manage five years by myself. I am fourteen now, and I am probably stronger than most of the Jonin here, but I am only Genin because I left and never got the chance to be a Chuunin. So don't try to talk to me like I am a baby. I am different than I was when I was nine"  
"I can tell.That's your own fault for leaving"  
"DON"T TELL ME WHAT IS MY FAULT OR WHAT ISN'T!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO BE PUT THROUGH"  
She ran. She ran until she got to a bench under a tree. She sat there for quite awhile. Thinking about her family, what the Fifth Hokage had said, and why she came back. A wind disturbed her. Huh. Everyone left when she zoned out. She looked up. Leave it to Konoha to be afraid of a storm that wasn't here yet. She got up. It is nice to get wet every once in a while. She was walking past a tree, when, THOK! A kunai hit the tree she was about to pass, and it almost hit her. She flinched and wanted to kill who ever threw it. "Hey, can you bring that back to me"  
She looked over to where a boy was sitting. He was under a tree, and pointing at the kunai. She squinted her eyes to look at him. He had a weird looking hat on. It was like a cat hat. What the heck? A cat hat? No way. And, as she looked harder at him, she noticed he was wearing make -up. What was with this guy!  
"Uhm...hello? You, girl in the tank top. Can. You. Bring. That. Back. To. Me"  
"SHUT UP YOU BIG JERK!! THAT THING ALMOST KILLED ME"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, could ya bring it back now"  
"Ugh boys." She reached toward the handle of the weapon.  
"Oh be careful, the blade has poison on it"  
"AHH!!! There is NO WAY I am touching THAT THING NOW"  
"Ugh, are all girls so, fussy?! That Nara kid really does know what he is talking about when he says girls are too troublesome to deal with, let alone work with"  
Yakusha glared at him as he got up and walked over to get the kunai out of the tree.  
"Watch what you say cat boy"  
"You do realize that I have a name. It is Kankuro"  
"Yeah, but I just realized that, cat boy. What's your point"  
"Ugh." Kankuro went back to his place under the tree and started working on something,  
that it seems he has been working on for a while. Yakusha followed him, and squated down next to him looking at what he was doing with a face of confusion. Kankuro looked at her.  
'Wow, girls are so dumb.'He thought. "I am working on a puppet"  
"Ah right!" She said with a fake smile. 'You better watch it Kitty' "Hey Kitty, don't cha think it's kinda stupid to make your puppet out here? Can't you tell it's about to rain?" Commented the girl pointing up at the sky. Kankuro looked up. "Nope. It's not like it rains a lot in Suna"  
She looked at his headband."Oh your from Suna. Wait! Why are you here??? Isn't Suna and Konoha like feuding or something"  
He looked at her like she was stupid."Uhh... .Gaara, my brother, is doing something here and brought me and Temari along"  
"Oh. Well, whatever. You better go inside before it starts to rain."An evil grin formed on her face as she got up."Or your make-up to run...Cat boy." Yakusha got up and skipped away towards her apartment ignoring the cries of the boy she just met.  
"!!!! I AM NOT A CAT AND I DON'T WEAR MAKE-UP"  
By the time she got to her apartment she was soaking wet, and cracking up. She changed into dry clothes, and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yahn Yakusha blinked. She got up and ate breakfast, then changed. She went outside and walked around. She walked past a dark house. She stopped in front of it, and started flinching. She clenched her fists.  
"Don't think about it. Mishero Yakusha"  
"You know very well Shindonii Bakku, that you shouldn't say my full name in front of me." Yakusha said without blinking. She turned around.  
"Well, Yakusha it's about time you came back. It's been different without you"  
"Ha. That's amusing." She looked at the boy, Bakku was with. "Bakku, what happened to your hair? You look like a guy, and the guy your with, he lookes like he took you hair and put it on his head to look like a girl"  
"Watch it!!" The boy said.  
"Oh this is Hyuuga Neji, my hubby"  
Yakusha looked at Bakku like she was an idiot, with a dumb stare. "You have GOT to be kidding me. YOU married this girl?! Man! I didn't know you were lesbo"  
Neji jumped at her, and Bakku just put her hand to her head. "I don't know either of you"  
All of the sudden someone jumped in front of Yakusha.  
"!!!"-Yakusha "!!!!!!"-neji "Ah, hey kitty"  
"Stop calling me that!!!I just freakin' saved your life"  
"FEH! I can take care of my self thank you"  
"Yeah, but your a girl"  
All of the sudden Kankuro felt something on his neck. Yakusha was holding a Kunai. "Care to say that again Kitty"  
"Feh! Yeah right like YOU have the guts to take me"  
"Ahhhh. Your so right. But before I hurt you, let me tell you, I have been living on my own since I was nine, when I left this village. I have taught myself everything, and NEVER stopped training. My taijutsu is almost perfect, and my mastery of jutsu is incredible.So before you edge me on more, let me tell you this. I have done probably ten times more A-ranked missons than all of the Jonin in Konoha AND Suna! I have never failed one." Yakusha kicked Kankuro and elbowed him in the ribs. "And by the way Cat boy. Girls are not weak. Look at where you are right now." Neji just looked in confusion along with Kankuro and Bakku.  
"Well," Bakku said, "It lookes like you never lost your tomboy touch"  
"Heh, wouldn't dream of it! So Neji huh? I have heard alot about you"  
Neji was cracking up from what happened to Kankuro.  
"You know Bakku, I still hate it when people ignore me." Yakusha leaped at Neji. He turned around and stopped her.  
"Very fast. I almost had no time to stop you"  
Yakusha looked at his eyes. It was what she suspected. He had the Byakugan.  
"Feh. Whatever"  
"Your a Genin right? You say though that your better than most Jonin from here and Suna. Big words from a girl who is only 5' 4". " "Heh. You can see a lot with those eyes of yours can't you? But I bet you didn't see all the people I faced, all the times I came so close to death. But those times are nothing compared to before""I won't go into detail because I hate talking about it. To keep it simple me and my family had a bit of an accident. Bigger than the Hyuuga's. My whole clan against me, trying to kill me. Heh. I'm surprised myself that I have survived this long. They hire people stronger than the fourth Hokage to kill me. Too bad. They all died. They just gave up after a while, so I decided to return to a place I called home once. The reason I am still Genin is because I never had the chance to do the Chuunin exams. I also heard they were coming up too, so I'm gonna be a chuunin now. Dont worry too much Neji.  
"Feh"  
"Yakusha...you know...they"  
"SHUT UP BAKKU!!! Do NOT talk about them in front of me"All of a sudden Yakusha fell down. Her head was facing the ground and her hair blowing everywhere. She was cyring. Crying, in the same place that she used to almost everyday, in front of that dark scary house. "Ya-Yakusha????" Kankuro asked."Whats wrongs with her??? Bakku"  
"I...I..uhh...I don't know"  
"Bakku, your lying. Stop now. Tell us now." Naji hastily said.  
"Neji..you don't understand...her family...especially her parents have been trying to kill her ever since she has been in the acadamy...that there.."Bakku pointed at the dark house,"is where she used to live, and where she's crying now, is the place that her parents first tried to kill her, and the only place she cries. She never cries anywhere else. No where else"  
"Why were they trying to kill her?" Kankuro was beyond confused. "Your parents are supposed to love you the most right"  
"Well, Kankuro, what I'm guessing, it just the way it was with Gaara, she was too powerful for her family, they were scared of her. She was probably stronger than all of them when she started her training"  
"But Neji...then her family's weak, that's it"  
"No, not neccesarily. When she kicked me, it nearly knocked me over, and she knew it. If I had turned around a second late, she could have knocked me out. Completly"  
"When she kicked me, it didn't seem so powerful"  
"She took it easy on you Kankuro, I saw her face when she kicked and elbowed you, it was completly relaxed. Like she was throwing a stick or something!But if that had been me or even Lee, my facial expression would have been scrunched up. If she would have given it everything she had on you, you probably would be dead, with all your bones broken. Every single one""Neji's right Kankuro. I went to the acadamy with her.All the guys wanted to beat her, but they all underestimated her because she was a girl, because of that, she was able to crush them without breaking a sweat. If I remember correctly how she used to train in the acadamy, she used to spend every second goofing off, yet she was the smartest and strongest person. Well, I was the smartest but not the strongest. Like Shikamaru, she analyzes everything that happens during a match, but she is stronger than Garra and Naruto, COMBINED. Since she's been on her own for about five years trying to get stronger, she probably spent every second she had training"  
"So you're saying"  
"Yes Kankuro, she is, probably stronger than, and could probably beat every Jonin, Chuunin, Genin, and even the Hokage in any match. I don't think even Naruto, with the Nine Tailed Fox's help could beat her"  
"But, what I don't understand is, why she came back"  
"Well, she told me it was the Chuunin exams, but I doubt it. Hmm." Neji did a hand sign that most of them knew well. BYAKUGAN! "Hmm this is interesting"  
"Neji what is it?" Kankuro really wanted to know. Bakku was quiet, listening.  
"I can't even tell what's in her heart with my Byakugan"  
"Oh"  
"You won't be able to"  
"And why is that Bakku"  
"Because, well to put it simply, we all know if Neji were to look into Sasuke's heart he would be able to tell that he wants to avenge someone really bad, to be an avenger, and in Naruto's heart that he has a lot of confidence in himself to be Hokage, but if you were to look in to Yakusha's heart you wouldn't be able to tell"  
"So your saying that she has no purpose in her life"  
"Well, yes...and no"  
"What do you mean 'no"  
"What Bakku is saying Kankuro, is that she had a purpose once, but it was taken away from her somehow. Am I right"  
"You're close. Yakusha, when she was younger was very quiet and dark, like Sasuke. She didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to her. So when I met her she scared me a bit, but i got to know her, and I was the only person she would talk to"  
"Well, what did you guys talk about already?! And what the heck is her purpose in life"  
"Calm down Kankuro!! We only talked about girl stuff, but when I once asked her if I could come over to her house, she said 'No chance in Hell.' Those were her exact words. When I asked her, she said, 'None of your damn buisness'. So nobody knew what her family was like, and she never told anything personal about herself, unlike Naruto. I mean, every one knows Naruto wants to be Hokage right? But nobody knew what Yakusha wanted to be"  
"You're not saying everything you know are you Bakku? Did you forget my Byakugan"  
"Haha. Now why would I do that"  
"Because she was sworn to secrecy Neji. Now since you guys are done talkin about me, and readin in to me, could we please eat something, it's lunch time"  
"Not so fast Yakusha, I have a few questions for you"  
"All right Neji, go ahead." "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving"  
"Kankuro, you and Bakku can go eat Ramen or something, Neji and I will talk for a while. I can tell"  
"Uh, ok? Come on Bakku, I'll treat you"  
"Okay"  
Kankuro and Bakku left, while Neji and Yakusha stood looking at each other like a face off.  
"Bakku said, when I first met you 'Mishero Yakusha' either it was a nickname, or she lied when she said she knew almost nothing about you and your family. I doubt it's the first one"  
"As expected from teh Hyuuga clan I guess. Lucky guess eh"  
"If I recall correctly, the Mishero clan is a very very small clan in Konoha, and it would seem that nobody would know anything on that clan because of that, right"  
"Getting warmer"  
"But unlike the Uchiha, Hyuuga and most other clans, the Mishero clan have no Kekkei Genkai, and have almost no use in ninjustu or taijutsu am I correct"  
"Heh, bingo." "But...the question is...how does somebody from a completly worthless clan be able to even be able to surpass the Hokage"  
"Shouldn't you figure that out with your All-Seeing Byakugan eye?" Yakusha said with a clever smile.  
"Heh. There is more than one secret to the Mishero clan isn't there?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bakku?" Kankuro said while stuffing his face with Ramen.  
"Hmm"  
"What do you think Yakusha and Neji are talking about"  
"Uhh...? Probably knowing Neji, they are talking about...," Bakku studied Kankuro," Heh. They're probably talking about her family"  
"Right"  
"YOUR JEALOUS!!!" - "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU HAG"  
Bakku hit Kankuro.  
"Your jealous of Neji," Bakku was singing, "Your jealous of Neji! Ha. Ha. Ha ha. Ha"  
"Why would I be jealous of NEJI?! He isn't all that great"  
Bakku hit Kankuro again.  
'Boys never learn'..."Because," She dragged it out like she was talking to a baby, "He's talking to Yakusha!!" Bakku found amusement in tourchering Kankuro like this.  
"WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE HER!! SHE SCARES ME"  
"Hehe...keep saying that." -   
"There is one more secret to the Mishero clan isn't there"  
"Heh. Arn't we the clever one"  
"My next question is how many secrets have the Mishero clan keep from us"  
"Well, all right...I'll tell you..and while I'm at it, I'll answer your next question...why they wanted me dead...right"  
"Exactly"

"Hehe...keep saying that." - "Oh come on Kankuro! Since when do you care so much about what other people are talking about"  
"I...uhh...I don't care that much...I'm...just...curious"  
"Kankuro plus curiosity...don't equal...YOUR A LIAR!! Haha!! You liikkee heeerrrr"  
"It's not that"  
"huh"  
"It's just she's so"  
"Well, all right...I'll tell you..and while I'm at it, I'll answer your next question...why they wanted me dead...right"  
"Exactly"  
"Well, for starters...forget everything Bakku told you...most of it was a lie"  
"Though so"  
"I joined the Ninja Acadamy when i was eight...and graduated when I was nine"  
"That's the same time period it took Uchiha Itachi to graduate...one year"  
"Yes. No one in my family though has been able to graduate in a one year time period, so they figured that I was too powerful...and that I was the only person NOT able too keep the family secret"  
"Huh""It's just she's so""Strong, mysterious and pretty"  
-- "You are so lame"  
"HEY""I was the only person NOT able too keep the family secret"  
"Huh"  
"My clan, the Mishero Clan, is said to have a legend...about a person born in to the lmaest clan in the world. They original founders of the clan were cursed. So in order to keep the clan small, and to keep the curse from getting larger, they were doubly cursedto have a boy every other generation, so it has long been foretold,  
that our clan, in the year they would have a boy, would have twins, but both were girls. But one girl, would have another while the other would have a boy. The girl of born, would destroy the clan because of her power. The reason I can't keep the secret...is because I AM the secret"  
"So the reason they wanted you to die is because they didn't want the clan to die.  
Then...wait...Mishero isn't the original name of your clan is it"  
"Heh, your getting there...every other generation a boy...so that means that the girls would inherit the names of the boys they married...so the original clan"  
"Uh! No way!! It can't be! Your"-- "You are so lame"  
"HEY"  
"Shindonii Bakku...or rather Hyuuga Bakku...I'm guessing you have already heard about Yakusha's return to Konoha"  
"Hokage-Sama! Yes, I have"  
"I am afraid though...the reason she returned...isn't the reason we want it to be"  
"You don't mean...the family secret and him"  
"I am afraid so...the secret is spreading in her...the curse in the secret alone is enough to bring him in to this...but the power the curse brings to her...seves him exactly the way he would like it...and with the relations those two have..and those puppets he has...like Sasuke...I am very afaid that our village may be in grave danger"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT"  
"I figured that's why she returned as well...but I'm hopeing...it's a false assumption.  
especially if it brings him...of all people...in to it""The original clan"  
"Uh! No way!! It can't be! Your"  
"On the contrary I am...related to...Orochimaru. So...Hyuuga Neji...are you ready for the whole truth about my clan? As I said before my clan had two girls in the same year in other words...twins...my mother...and my dear aunt. One had me, the other.  
Orochimaru...so we have the relation you and Hinata have, he is my cousin...my closest cousin in fact"  
"So, thta's why you came back after all. That dark house there...people still live there eh? You want that house to dissapear...forever, and who ever lives in it.  
in other words...your family...those who tried to kill you. But if what you said about you and Orochimaru being cole cousins and all, you might actually destroy Konoha"  
"Heh...i actually might"  
"I won't let you"  
"There's no need for that now is there? I mean after all, pretty big words for someone who lost to Uzumaki Naruto""I figured that's why she returned as well...but I'm hopeing...it's a false assumption.  
especially if it brings him...of all people...in to it"  
"Bakku! We NEED to get her! IMMEDIATLY"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"  
"OKAY KANKURO YOU CLUELESS DIMWIT! I'll tell you. It has long been said that a girl born into a worthless clan would bring her clan down...and her village.  
But since her clan was lame, so a curse was placed on the clan, to have a boy, every other generation, to make it weaker. But what they didn't know is that no matter how weak the clan was, the person was BORN with the curse of power, and she would surpass almost every unbeatable person. It so happens, that Yakusha, was born with this certain curse, this I knew from the moment I met her. The strips you see on her cloths, are not decoration, or the crest of her clan. In all actuallity, her clothes are completly black! The curse shows through her body, and it shows on her clothes.  
That is why those blue strips are there, because it's to show her power, it's to show the curse with in her! But the scariest thought of all is, that she would not do it alone.  
she would do it with the...Power of the Snakes"  
"You don't mean"  
"Exactly Kankuro! Yakusha and Orochimaru will team up to bring this village down to ashes! The worst of it is, together, those two are stronger than every single demon, COMBINED""I won't let you"  
"There's no need for that now is there? I mean after all, pretty big words for someone who lost to Uzumaki Naruto"  
"I don't care what your playing at, but Uzumaki Naruto would teach anybody something fighting with him! He's a strong opponent! And as for not needing to fight you, I think I have too if you're going to join up with Orochimaru"  
"Do you even know why he is so strong? Ever heard of something called the...Kyuuba?  
The Nine tailed Fox Demon. You think I'd lose to someone like that? He has something inside of him. But, so do I. The thing is, the thing insode of me, is 10 times stronger than the Kyuuba. So if the Nine Tailed Fox Demon alone can't beat me...what makes you think that you can? The other thing is, you know Akatsuki? The organization of S-Class Criminals in the Bingo Book? I met someone of that organization, actually he is from this village, and his little brother should know Naruto and you very well...heh"  
"What""Exactly Kankuro! Yakusha and Orochimaru will team up to bring this village down to ashes! The worst of it is, together, those two are stronger than every single demon, COMBINED"  
"To think, she would do something like that"  
"What do you mean Kankuo? She has always been dark, and un-knowing. She is almost darker than Orochimaru himself. And anyway how would you know? You just met her didn't you"  
"Actually Hokage-sama, I think they have met before...When Kankuro blocked Neji's attack, she said, 'Oh, hi Kitty' So, I'm guessing, that you guys have met before. Right"  
"Yeah..." Kankuro told them of how he and Yakusha met.  
"Hmm. Are you thinking the same as me Hokage-sama"  
"Yeah, that isn't something Yakusha would do, i would have thought she would have killed you if you PURPOSSLY threw a kunai at her"  
"That gives me an idea""I met someone of that organization, actually he is from this village, and his little brother should know Naruto and you very well...heh"  
"What"  
"It was actually one of my hardest matches...and that pesky sharingan of his.  
man that thing got me beat, and that toutre thing he can do with it almost wipes you out alone! But me, being me, beat him. In the end it was quite fun. But still, he pissed me off. If Saske can beat me, he deffinatly can beat Uchiha Itachi"  
"Getting a full head are you? I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
"Watcha gonna do about it"  
"Heh. You'll see." 


	4. UPDATE

HELLO ALL!

This is just a let you know, I've completely re-started and created a new account

I have started to re-write my story "A Twist In My Story"

My new account is Uchiha-Yaku-Chan

SOOOOO that means GO AND READ CHAPTER ONE of TWIST!

And review it's awesomeness

I love you all 3 and thanks for understanding my need of new-ness

-Yaku-chan :D


End file.
